Split Junction Destiny
by Imaginarivalued
Summary: For Zuko wasn't the only one forced to make a choice that day. Drabble series.


Their victory had been a landslide, their enemies completely and utterly outmatched by the overwhelming force that was the Avatar.

They scattered and scampered about, stepping on each other to escape the crystal catacombs like ants fleeing the flood of their lair.

Even Azula, the steely, cold-hearted warrior princess, had a look of terror, though only briefly, etched into her golden eyes as she too retreated.

Katara was ecstatic.

Aang had indeed achieved the mastery of the Avatar State as he had told her.

He was now truly Avatar Aang, the symbol of Hope, the savior of the World.

It was like all the stories she had been told as a child manifested before her very eyes in a divine glow of surreal light as the whirlwind of might dissipated and Aang descended to the ground softly.

Her blue eye shimmered like the ocean under a bright sunlight as she gazed at Aang with the kind of awe associated with hero-worship.

Behind her, Zuko was in a similar state of amazement and fascination, with a tinge of intimidation, but he too recovered and glared at the side, grumbling with grudging respect.

Iroh smiled pleasantly beside his nephew, and patted him encouragingly on the shoulder before returning his attention to the boy, who literally held all the power in the world, and the girl who flung herself at the boy for the second time today.

Katara said nothing as she hugged Aang close, still slightly overwhelmed with emotions that presented themselves as a few overjoyed tears, soaking in the warmth that he…

She blinked. Aang didn't feel as warm as he used to.

Mildly unsettled, she realized it was because the boy had not returned her embrace. His arms simply……stayed at his sides idly.

The torrents of joy she felt before now diminished to drizzles of wary confusion.

She then recalled that it had been the same before, when Aang and Iroh came to her and Zuko's rescue in the thundering collapse of the stone walls and she hugged him out of relief and joy, he had merely…patted her back reassuringly.

She had been too consumed with thoughts of escape at the time, and thus was unaware of the change, but now, now……

There was something dreadfully _wrong_.

Katara pulled away, her hands remaining on his shoulders, and stared into the boy's silver grey eyes.

He was smiling at her like he usually did—wait, no, no, no, no……

"Aang, are…are you feeling all right?" she asked cautiously, of what, she couldn't fathom.

Aang grinned widely at her. "Of course, Katara! Actually, I've never felt better!"

He looked around at the damaged cavern. "Uh, though I guess I can't say the same for the catacombs. Guess I've gotta keep myself in check from now on, heheheh," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, y-yeah, I guess you do…" Katara feigned chuckled as she tried to catch his eyes again, but Aang had already locked onto Zuko and Iroh.

"Hey, it looks like Iroh and Zuko are safe too. Come on, Katara, let's get out of this place," he said as he moved toward the two firebenders.

She nodded, and went to take his hand…

…only for her fingers to slip through his.

Her heart almost stopped.

"What are you doing, Katara?" Aang asked with confusion, "C'mon! The quicker we get out of here, the better!"

Katara watched him run to Iroh and Zuko, the warm summer in her chest now frosted into the chills of her homeland.

Something was gone……and though deep down she already knew what, her mind used all its strength to keep her heart from speaking it.

She bit her lip and allowed her mind take the reign.

Escape first, questions later.

_She will rue the answers._

* * *

AN: I really don't like angst, seriously. But for some reason, I KEEP WRITING IT! Anyways, this is another angsty drabble series, but featuring Katara and Aang. I'm pretty sure people have already done this, but I still want to give it a go. People keep using the Crossroads of Destiny episode as a basis for a zutara story, and it's becoming very, very stale. No one seems to realize that Aang was also one to be forced to choose. The rating will go up later as the scenes I've planned in my head are very…you'll find out. Prepare for Badass Aang. This author's note will be taken down later to give the story a mood, but I will respond to any reviews, and/or suggestions.


End file.
